ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mid Term, Part 2
Mid Term, Part 2 is the twenty ninth episode of Young Plumbers, the thirteenth episode and second part of the Season Finale of Season 2. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 2}} Plot ship with the five Magisters in it lands just outside of the Temple of Rigon. Hornbok: No one's here... takes out the crystal. Ivada: Hopefully you're right... Slick: Before we go in we should contact the others... Hornbok: Contacting Paper, Brian, and Toon now. [After a moment, a holographic screen with Paper's, Brian's, and Toon's faces on it appears. Each face is on a different section. Hornbok: Are you all on your way? Paper: We are... Brian: We are... Toon: We're about to leave... Hornbok: Okay then. Toon, I have a special mission for your team. While it is really important to win today, we should sneak an attack on ChemiLabs while we know all the members of the Elite will be here... Relgo: Are you sure we can afford this? Hornbok: We're going to have to... We need to find the other three recruits and more importantly discover anything about the Elite's plan that we haven't already discovered. Kruto: How much longer until the other groups arrive? Paper: I can see the temple in front of me... Brian: And we're about to land... [The camera shows one ship landing. Another ship lands a moment later. All the people on the three ships get out and from a line in front of the door to the temple. Paper and Brian hand their crystals to Hornbok. Hornbok: We have three, now we need to wait for a villain to arrive with the fourth. This will most likely be our most difficult battle... Paper: And hopefully it won't be our last... walk forward and enter the temple. They walk down a long hallway until they encounter Lotin. Sci: Lotin! Lotin: I see you've brought exactly what I need. Lucifer will arrive shortly with the fourth, but until then, let the games begin. Song camera cuts to a ship flying through space on its way to ChemiLabs. Toon, Sub, Will, Cassie, and Ben are on the ship. Toon: We arguably are about to go on the most important mission of our lives. We need to rescue our friends. Sub: This must be the calm before the storm, then... Ben: No, the storm is halfway across the galaxy, where our fellow recruits and the Magisters are preparing to fight the Elite... Will: And we get this mission? How lame! Toon: This is important! We have a chance to win the other battle as is, so why should we go their to help when we can do something more important... Cassie: I agree. We need to have a full team. Unlucky 13 won't cut it when the real final battle arrives... Sub: Which is why we're here right now... ship lands just outside of ChemiLabs. The recruits get out and walk to the entrance. Will: It feels... deserted... Toon: For the better... Sub: Well, let's get going... recruits crash through the door. No alarm rings. Cassie: No alarm at all? Ben: They completely abandoned this place after it was removed from the GBA. But I'm surprised they didn't blow it up... Toon: Is it a trap? recruits run back out of the building, but a metal door closes down in front of it and every other possible exit. Nothing they do even dents the gate. Sub: Can't you teleport out? Will: I have to see where I'm going... or it gets... messy... Ben: We might as well keep moving... Toon: Agreed, but if it is a trap, then the Elite knew we were coming. Prepare for a fight... walk down a long hallway and make it to an elevator. They go to bottom floor. The elevator does not ask for a passcode and simply takes them down to the bottom. They walk into the room where the discovered the members of the Elite. They search the room and don't find anything. They walk towards the center of the room where they find a button on the ground. Cassie: I wonder what this does. presses the button by stepping on it. The floor they are on lowers and brings them into a pitch black room. Once the floor stops lowering, lights turn on, revealing an entire army of the creatures from Ranova around them. Toon: Fight, check... camera cuts back to the Temple of Rigon. The heroes and Lotin are about to fight. Hornbok: How are you here? Lotin: I've been here waiting ever since your attack started... I had everything planned out. I let you get all but one of the crystals to make you think you had the advantage, and give you a reason to send the losers somewhere else. Once Lucifer arrives the power will be as good as mine... and Ra'ol Set come through the door. Set: I'm here... Viper: As am I... Lotin: But where's Lucifer? Set: He's on his way... Set and Viper jump over the recruits and Magisters and land next to Hornbok on either side. Paper: Well, attack them! the recruits and Magisters except for Hornbok charge at the three members of the Elite and begin to fight. Sci throws fireballs at Ra'ol Set as he takes out his zanbato and swings it around. Nar slashes his katanas against the zanbato before being knocked into the wall. Brian turns into a gorilla and charges into Ra'ol Set, sending him backwards into Lotin. Lotin jumps out from under him and then jumps and punches Sci. Zon fires green energy at Lotin, who blocks with his sword. He tosses it into the air and holds it there with his telekinesis while he roundhouses Zon. The sword falls and then Lotin jumps, grab it, and split kicks both Nar and Sci. Paper fires a slime arrow at him, which makes him slide across the ground, but he remains on his feet and charges back at the recruits. He begins to slash his sword against Relgo's. Lotin: Good, good, a nice, fair, fight, with absolutely no cheating... goes to swing his sword but Lotin uses his telekinesis to stop him. He then jumps and kicks Relgo in the face knocking him onto the ground. Slick jumps and punches Lotin, but he dodges, allowing Slick to get kicked by Viper. She turns into her phantom form and throws dark fireballs at some other recruits. Jack shoots electricity at Viper, but she avoids it and continues to throw the fireballs. Aevan launches his shadow at her, which knocks her into the wall. Aevan's body is then punched by Ra'ol Set. Ivada blasts ice at Ra'ol Set, but then gets kicked by Lotin. Lotin also kicks Relgo to the ground. Ivada fires ice at Lotin from on the ground. Lotin goes to kick him but gets tackled by Zon as a vulpimancer. Sci: Way to go Zon! starts to throw more fireballs at Viper. Nar jumps at Viper to slash her with his swords but he randomly gets knocked back in mid air and lands on his feet. Nar: What the...? mirror appears out of now where and sparks to life. Blitz, Arthur, and Chemestris get out of the mirror and then Lotin grabs it. Arthur: Are we late? Viper: Very... jumps again and slashes Arthur with his swords. He punches Nar away and takes out his own sword, charging it with electricity. Blitz: Let's go... jumps at Nar and slashes his sword at him. He kicks Sci and then Aevan as well. Jack fires electricity at him, but Blitz blasts him with ice and kicks him across the ground. Nick scratches his and then spits acid at him, but he too gets knocked away. Ivada blasts ice at Blitz. Chemestris throws a whirlwind at the recruits, which knocks them down. Paper jumps up and fires an exploding arrow at the Elite, who are all on one side of the room. All the people in the room jump up and rest for a second. Lotin: I'd say Round 1 was pretty even... Paper: Agreed. entering and holding the crystal: But now it's time for Round 2. Lotin: Yes, but Round 2 is different than what you may think. jumps up and the Elite get into a line. Lotin is in the center with Ra'ol Set on his left, Viper on Ra'ol Set's left, Blitz on Viper's left, Lucifer on his right, Arthur on Lucifer's right, and Chemestris on Arthur's right. Lotin is holding the crystal that Lucifer had. He snaps his fingers and Alpha, Virton, and the captured Khyber appear in front of him. Hornbok: Khyber? Lotin: I know how much you want this... Which is why you are going to give me the crystals in exchange for this... Hornbok: Never. Lotin: Don't you want other answers... Hornbok: Other answers... Lotin: Give me the crystals and they will all be yours. Paper: Hornbok... Sci: Don't do it... Brian: We can't let Lotin win... Hornbok: Tell me... Lotin: Maybe I know where she is... Hornbok: You don't... Lotin: I do... Hornbok: TELL ME! Lotin: Give me the crystals... Hornbok: Just tell me... snaps his fingers again and a sword appears in Hornbok's hand. Lotin: I trust you to give me the crystals if you make the decision... Jack: Don't... Aevan: You don't have to do this... Hornbok: I'm sorry to all of you for letting you down... But this is more important... clenches the sword in his hand and raises it up. Hornbok: You can have your crystals... throws the sword. It strikes Khyber in the chest and kills him instantly. Hornbok then walks over to Lotin and hands him the crystals. Alpha and Virton then grab Hornbok. Hornbok: This wasn't part of the plan... Lotin: Who cares... We finally have what it takes for us to become Elite. Commercial camera cuts to ChemiLabs where Toon, Ben, Will, Sub, and Cassie are fighting the creatures. firing energy beams: We have to get out of here... blasting ice: Well how? kicking the creatures: Just defeat them all. We'll find a way then. Toon: If we can defeat all of them. spreads a giant wall of fire at the creatures. Ben: And to think that these are innocent people... Sub: But we're fighting for our lives. We have to do this. blasts ice at a bunch and then kicks them. Cassie fires energy beams at some. Will kicks the last one and the recruits can finally relax for a moment. Cassie: Maybe if I press the button again? does and the platform takes them back up. Will: Well that's a relief... Toon: Let's go to a computer. I doubt that Water, Rob, and Bink are here... Ben: Unfortunately... run out of the room and go into the elevator and back up the first floor. They hop over a counter and find a computer. Toon sits down at it and searches for different document and such, but everything is defeated. Sub: Everything is... deleted... Toon: I have a feeling I know where they are, but for now I think we should just go help the others... Will: Agreed. Let's go... camera cuts back to the Temple of Rigon. Paper: Hornbok what have you done...? Lotin: He's given me the ultimate power... Now back off... swings his sword upward and creates a magical barrier between the heroes and the villains. Lotin turns around and walks towards the altar. Lotin takes out the crystals and places each one into the slot that holds it. There ground starts to shake violently as the crystals glow and the energy is projected onto a door in front of him. The crystals float into the air and combine into one. The energy projected from the crystal intensifies and eventually the door starts to open. The is shaking more violently and quicker now. The recruits are pounding against the barriers. Lotin: At last... door finishes opening. The full crystal floats into Lotin's hands as one by one, the members of the Elite walk into a pure white rift. The camera eventually goes all white. seven members of the Elite are walking in a pure white domain. It goes on forever and has many small pure spring water pools scattered throughout it. Lotin: Welcome to the Infinity Pool. We are now Elite... tosses the full crystal into one of the pools and a white light shines onto all members of the Elite, bathing them in pure energy. Lotin: For me, it was a dream that began almost three years ago... I learned about the prophecy and the alignment and the crystals, It all seemed possible, so I set out to get it, and look where we are now... Set: We are finally Elite... Lucifer: Honestly, I didn't think we could do it... Viper: But it feels so good now that we have... Arthur: It's not over yet, though... We still need to control Rigon once he arrives... Blitz: And believe me, we will. I now we can. Chemestris: We have to stop him. We've gone to far not to... Lotin: And now that we're done bragging about our victory, let us get down to business. I believe I owe you all an explanation as to what exactly the Infinity Pool is... Set: I believe that would be in order... Lotin: The Infinity Realm is one of two realms of pure energy. It exists forever; it exists outside of time. Lucifer: Two realms of pure energy...? What is the other one? slowly walking away from the others: Patience... As you may now, the Mirror of the Stars is a gateway between dimensions, always leading to the dimension where you need to be. But in a dimension like this with no influences, it shows the exact opposite of the dimension your are in. In this case, the other realm of pure energy. Rigon's prison. And how would you like to meet him... turns around and takes out the mirror. He shows it to the others. Rigon is in the other side of the mirror. Viper: That's Rigon...? chuckling: So I see the Elite finally became just that... You still won't beat me; even if I can't beat you. Lotin: Now Rigon... You're son... Rigon: Sci...? I'm guessing you want me to explain the prophecy... Lotin: If you would... Rigon: The full prophecy scripted in the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum would take days to translate into perfect English, but it basically states that on July 14, 2014, the seal on my prison will start to break. It will fully break a few years after this, but if a ritual with the Mirror of the Stars and the Child of Darkness is performed on The Destination, then the seal will break instantly... Arthur: As we suspected... Rigon: I assume that is your plan... Blitz: It is... Rigon: Very well, seeing that you have other places to be right now, I will let you go... Even though you may be Elite, I will defeat you all when the seal breaks... Chemestris: You can go ahead and try... mirror screen fades to black. Lotin: Shall we go? Set: Let's go... members of the Elite suddenly disappear. They appear back in the temple in front of the recruits. The barrier is still there. Aevan: So that's it? You won? Lotin: We haven won yet. There's still much work to be done... but for now... I guess we'll give you some time to prepare. In about a month, the invasion will begin and we will victory... members of the Elite, Alpha, Virton, and Hornbok all disappear. Toon, Ben, Will, Sub, and Cassie run into the temple. Cassie: What happened? dropping to his knees: We... we... lost... Commercial camera cuts to the Salimorian Castle. Lotin is walking and forcing Hornbok is front of him. They are walking down a long hallway. Lotin: I bet you're satisfied? Hornbok: I will be when you give me some answers... Lotin: What do you want to know? Hornbok: Tell me why you're doing this... tell me why you're doing these horrible things... Lotin: Survival of the strongest... fittest is you believe what Darwin said, but it makes no difference. Only the ones who know what to do can survive. They need to know everything and be strong enough to do everything. The Elite is just that. In order to survive Rigon's arrival, we put together everything we knew and came up with the plan to find the crystal, eventually crystals... Hornbok: But why the invasion? Why all the projects? Lotin: To become the strongest. To show Rigon our dominance over the galaxy. To become, in a word, Elite... Hornbok: But now that you have the power, can't you change it all...? remembering what Paradox told him: No... There are rules after all. Hornbok: Since when have you been one to follow rules? Lotin: They are the laws of nature, which cannot physically be broken... Hornbok: I guess they can't... Lotin: This is the part where the conversation switches from Darwin to Newton. According to Newton, once things are set into motion, they cannot be stopped on their own... You need a stronger force than the original force to stop them. You kill a ball down a hill... as it is rolling down the hill, it gains speed... will the same strength kick from someone at the bottom of the hill be able to send it back to the top? Hornbok: It depends how high and steep the hill is. Lotin: I suppose you're right... get to the end of the hallway and enter the dungeon of the castle. Lotin throws Hornbok onto the ground and deactivates his energy cuffs. Lotin: Now... remember when you first joined the Plumbers? That day 9 years ago... Hornbok: That day... the worst day of my life... Lotin: A civil war on your planet... you wife captured by rebels... You joined the Plumbers to try and find her but you never did... It's a shame... Hornbok: Do you know where she is...? Lotin: Perhaps... Hornbok: Tell me... Lotin: Tell me one more thing... Hornbok: I've done enough for you already... Lotin: What are the Plumbers as a whole planning to do when the prophecy unfolds... Hornbok: Fine, I'll tell you... slowly stands up. He looks down and brushes dust of his legs. He slowly turns his head up. Hornbok: ...in my dying breathe! Lotin: Very well, then prepare to have your dying breathe... snaps his fingers and makes a sword appear in his hands. He charges at Hornbok and slashes his sword at him, but Hornbok avoids the slashes. Lotin begins to slash so fast that it appears like a blur. Hornbok gets knocked back into the wall. Lotin fires white energy blasts at him but Hornbok runs along the wall to avoid them. He jumps at Lotin and tries to punch him in the face, but he punches his chest and then bounces off, knocking into the wall. He jumps to avoid a slash and then kicks Lotin's face and then lands on a statue against the wall. He rocks it back and forth until it falls over. As it does this, Hornbok jumps onto the next statue. He pulls out the sword in the statue's hand and uses it to block a sword slash from Lotin. Hornbok jumps at Lotin and slashes his sword against his. Lotin: Guess I'll have to speak to Ra'ol Set about whoever designed the decor in this place... continue to slash the swords at each other. Hornbok charges and then almost slices Lotin's neck open, but Lotin gets knocked onto his back. Hornbok jumps and tries to stab down on Lotin, but he rolls to the side, jumps up and then blasts Hornbok with the white energy blasts, making him roll across the floor. Lotin fires more blasts, and eventually one hits Hornbok's sword, turning it to dust. When the large dust cloud clears, Hornbok is no where to be found. Lotin looks around for him and eventually finds Hornbok right in front of his face. Hornbok punches him and knocks Lotin to the ground. Lotin: Well played... starts to charge the white energy in his hands. Lotin: But you're out of time... fires many blasts of energy at Hornbok. He jumps back and forth to avoid most of them but then gets hit by a large wave on energy. He goes flying backwards into the air and lands hard on his back. He tries to get up but falls back to the ground. Hornbok: I'll never tell... Lotin: Luckily I knew that you wouldn't... Guards, bring her in... door behind Hornbok opens up. Two Salimorian guards bring out a human woman. Hornbok: Syla? Syla: Hornbok? runs to Hornbok and slides down right next to him. They hug briefly and then stare into each other's eyes. Hornbok: Have you been here this whole time? Syla: No, I've only been here for the past 4 months when some Salimorians raided my prison camp... Lotin: I love reunions, too, and all, but... takes out a hand gun and points it at Hornbok and Syla. Lotin: Unfortunately I'm only going to let one of you live, unless Hornbok tells me what I need to know... Syla: No.. Hornbok: I'll never tell Syla: Just tell him... looks at Lotin and then at Syla. Syla: What's so bad about telling him what he wants to know? Hornbok: If he were to know, it would ruin our hopes for surviving once the end of the world comes... It's a long story... Syla: Just tell him... I was away from you for 9 years... 9 long years. I can't lose you again... holding's Syla's hands: I'm sorry... I've already allowed Lotin to get to far... I should have stayed strong when I had the chance and for that I'm willing to pay the ultimate price... Syla: No... simultaneously with Syla: Very well then... fires the gun at Hornbok. Hornbok suddenly falls onto the ground. Syla: NO! stares down at Hornbok. Hornbok: Don't worry... about me... it'll be alright. Just make sure, you stay safe... warn my special team of recruits. Tell them that I've failed... Syla: I... I will... Hornbok: Save yourself... save the world... falls to the ground and lays silently. Syla: What? Have? You? Done? stands up and turns to Hornbok. Lotin: You know what I've done... Now take her back to her cell... guards grab Syla. As they walk her back into the next room, she begins to cry. The camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. All the recruits and Magisters are finally back. There has been some minor destruction but it isn't too bad. Paper: Hornbok is gone... The Elite are... well, Elite. They might as well have won... Sci: No, they haven't... We still have a chance... Relgo: As the acting leader of the Magisters, we will do everything we can to find Hornbok and stop the Elite before Rigon comes... Toon: No longer possible... Brian: The point of stopping the Elite before they became Elite was because they couldn't be beaten afterwards. All we can hope for now is to stop Rigon and the invasion. Kruto: Are you sure? Nick: Yes. Within the next few weeks the invasion will start... Slick: Don't worry. We will let the word be known that the Elite are coming soon, and they will bring massive destruction... Relgo: And we will be there to stop it... the recruits go there separate ways throughout the academy except for Sci and Paper. Sci: What is our plan? Paper: Whatever our plans were before, I don't care. Our new plan is to make sure that you remain safe and the invasion is stopped... Sci: And what about Rigon's sword. Only Hornbok knows where it is, and he's been captured... Paper: We know one piece is in his office... Sci: But the others could be anywhere... Paper: But with one piece, we can find the others. And the galaxy will be one step closer to being saved... camera cuts to the Salimorian Castle. Ra'ol Set is standing on a balcony outside the castle. Thousands of Salimorians are standing in the courtyard in front of him. Horus Set and Isis are sitting behind him. Set: People of Salimore... 5 months from today will be a great day for me and my partners, for on that day, the king of all things evil will finally be released from his prison. With you're help, we can prepare the galaxy for his control, and we will appear to him as the greatest civilization to ever live. At his side, we will survive his fiery wrath that will destroy much of the galaxy, and together, we will rule the galaxy. are many cheers and applause in the crowd. Ra'ol Set steps off the podium and then walks into the throne room of the castle. The other six members of the Elite are waiting for him. Arthur: One month from today is the beginning of the end... Chemestris: Is everything ready? Lucifer: All the test subjects have made it to Ranova. Testing begins in a few days and by the time the invasion begins, it will have been perfected... Viper: Sounds good to me... Set: The invasion force is prepared, and many more millions of Salimorians, and Ranovans, will join, too... Blitz: And now I have a surprise for all of you... takes a box out of his coat pocket. He takes off the top and takes an artifact out of the box. He holds it in his hands, revealing a piece of a sword. Lotin: Blitz, you've done it again! Now that we have this, we can find the rest of it... In fact, anything is possible now that we have become Elite. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19